


We Hurt the Ones We Hold Dearest to Our Hearts (We Allow Foolish Things to Tear Our Lives Apart)

by Youngblood_the_Killjoy



Category: Best Friends Whenever (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fic, all about that #random factor, and barry doesnt, and i chose these quotes with a number generator, but yeah, her name is literally from a name generator, it was a quote, naldo has a gf, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngblood_the_Killjoy/pseuds/Youngblood_the_Killjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets tired of waiting.</p><p>Drabble based off of the quotes: "I can't do this anymore." (90) and "I can't watch you with someone else. It's tearing me apart." (98)</p><p>Title from "Hit the Wave" by The Marmozets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Hurt the Ones We Hold Dearest to Our Hearts (We Allow Foolish Things to Tear Our Lives Apart)

**Author's Note:**

> yo  
> im back  
> sup peeps  
> so i found this: http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/127157748980/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you  
> and i was interested so i went on an online number generator and chose two quotes and i swear to god it couldnt have picked a better pair tbh lol they go so well together  
> anyway  
> im in love with hamilton right now  
> dan howell is a shitpost meme and he sucks but hes also the next tyler joseph  
> anyway  
> enjoy  
> buddios  
> aaaaaaand i ruined it  
> just read the thing

"I can't do this anymore," Barry told Naldo. They had just done something they hadn't done too often before: they had a fight. Naldo had his head in the clouds since his date with his new girlfriend, Fidela, the night before. He was all giddy and giggly and he couldn't focus on anything, and Barry was sick of it. Not because of the lack of focus, why, he could barely pay attention to half of the experiments that they had done in that lab. But anytime they hung out together, it was "Fidela this" and "Fidela that." Finally, Barry was sick of it. There was yelling until there was silence when Barry uttered this one sentence.

"What...What do you mean?" Naldo replied hurt.

"I am so _sick_ of only hearing about your _stupid_ girlfriend. I am so _sick_ of hearing how happy you are with her. All of your stupid dates, your stupid googly eyes, and your _stupid_ imaginary dog!"

"Hey, you leave Captain McFluffyPants out of this! He is a lot of work to care for!"

"How can he be in anything he's not real!"

"He's real to me! He's real to me and--"

"I swear, if you say her name one more time, I am going to _lose it."_

"Why do you even hate her so much? She never even did anything to you!"

"I just...I just do, okay?!"

"No, not okay! Tell me one good reason why you hate her!"

"Because she's not me!" There was a stunned silence as Naldo tried to understand what Barry was saying.

"...What?"

"I...I wish it were me that got to go on dates with you. I want to be the one who you get all googly-eyed over. I want to be the one to hold your hand and have romantic picnics under a full moon. I even want to be the one who you have an imaginary dog with. No matter how much work they would be. But...I can't have that because you're with Fidela."

"Barry...why didn't you just tell me?"

"I...I just couldn't. You were so happy and...I didn't wanna ruin that. But now...I can't do that. I can't watch you with someone else. It's tearing me apart."

"Barry, I--" At that moment, Naldo's phone set off a text alert. He checked his phone and lightly chuckled. "It's Fidela."

Barry's heart broke a little bit more in that moment. "Go ahead. Go to her. Have fun."

"She, uh...She broke up with me."

Barry suddenly felt like the biggest jerk in the world. "Oh, I'm...sorry. I know how much you liked--" Barry was cut off by Naldo's hands on his waist and his lips on Barry's. Barry's eyes widened in shock and his hands went up, unsure, until he finally closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss, placing his hands on Naldo's arms. Soon, they pulled away.

"Barry...I like you," Naldo chuckled, beaming brightly.

Barry, however, was still reeling. "...What?" he asked in a daze.

"I've liked you for a long time now. But then Fidela asked me out, and I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I said yes."

Barry remained contently silent. Then he spoke. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you love it."

Barry chuckled. "Yeah. I guess I do."


End file.
